A snowy day
by BatJunior
Summary: A cute little Coliver christmas one-shot


Connor burrowed down further into the warm sheets. He hummed in content. The warmth was a welcome change from the world outside, it had been snowing all week, blankets of white crystals fell from the sky in waves and with it came the blistering cold, even with all of the doors shut and the AC turned up high Connor could still feel the cold pinpricks of air creeping up his spine. Connor groaned into the mountain of pillows. He rolled onto his side, fisting the blankets tighter around him. "Connor," a muffled voice mumbled, "stop hogging the blankets,"  
"no," Connor mumbled back, "find your own blankets Ollie."  
"They are my blankets and this is my bed," the older man protested. The corners of Connor's lips turned up into a gentle smile. He bit his bottom lip to try and stop himself from giggling, the sound of Oliver's husky voice in the morning has always sent shivers of pleasure through his body but morning sex wasn't something on his agenda this morning, keeping warm was.

Connor pulled the sheets down from his face and tucked them under his stubbled chin, "It's _our_ bed, no need to be so rude,"

"rude!" he could hear Oliver shriek. He glanced over his shoulder as the right side of the bed dipped. Oliver was leaning over him, with an arm on either side of his tightly wound caccoon. Oliver raised his eyebrows, his thinly shaped brows nearly became lost in his long, shaggy bangs, 'he needs a haircut' Connor thought as his eyes became lost in his boyfriends tangle of gorgeous black hair. "I'm not the one who drunk all the hot chocolate last night and then spent an hour in the shower using all of the hot water and is now hogging all the blankets while their partner freezes to death," Oliver said irritated, but his words were lost on Connor. "Connor?" he tried again, "are you even listening to me?"

"no," Connor answered simply. He rolled onto his back, stretching his arms and legs out beneath his caccoon, "I'm too busy staring at your gorgeous face." Oliver spluttered, his face turned an ungodly red,  
"you can be mad at me from under here," he lifted up the edge of his bundle of blankets and beckoned for Oliver to come closer. The older man shuffled under the blankets and wrapped his arms around Connor's waist, his cheeks still tinged red.

Connor wrapped the blankets tightly around them, barricading them beneath the warmth. He slid forward, pressing his chest flush against Oliver's headed skin. "Merry Christmas," Connor hummed against his lips, he pressed his lips against the older man's, smiling in content. "Merry Christmas," Oliver replied when they pulled apart for air. They laid there together for what felt like hours, sharing lazy kisses as their hands wandered over exposed skin. Oliver trailed his fingers along Connor's side, making him shiver, "hmm, we need to get up, they'll be here soon." Oliver hummed against his lips. Connor bit his lip to hold back a groan. Oliver insisted on inviting the gang over to celebrate their first Christmas together in their new home, at first the idea had seemed fantastic, they could get together and eat far more food than they should and drink the house dry but now lying in bed with his boyfriend wrapped in his arms, he didn't want to get up, he'd rather let his friends freeze to death outside than ruin this moment. Connor stuck out his bottom lip and battered his eyelashes seductively, "five more minutes?"  
"no," Oliver chuckled, "five minutes will turn into ten and ten minutes will turn into an hour." He placed one last kiss to Connor's lips and rolled out of their carefully wrapped cocoon. Connor shivered as a gust of cold air swept against his bare chest. Perhaps if he faked being sick he might be able to squeeze out of the arrangement's for lunch and squeeze back into cuddling with Oliver. "Come back to bed. Five more minutes, I promise I wont try anything funny," he whined. He stretched out his arms and wrapped his thin fingers around the hem of Oliver's plaid pajama pants.  
"I could come back to bed, or…we could go and take a long, hot shower together,"

Connor was up and out of bed before Oliver could finish speaking. He wound his arms tightly around his boyfriend's waist and pulled him into a heated kiss. Their lips moved together with a heated ferocity that hasn't dwindled in all of their years together. He hoisted Oliver's legs up to wrapped around his waist and in one fluid motion he snapped his hips forward, relishing in the muffled moan that escaped from his sinful lips.

"Hmm, stop," Oliver mumbled. He pulled away from Connor's lips panting, "Shower," he managed to get out before he surged forward, connecting their lips once again. Connor was momentarily stunned, he stumbled back a few steps in surprise. He hoisted Oliver further up on his waist, feeling the older mans legs tighten around his waist. He stumbled out of the bedroom and across the hallway towards the bathroom, his lips never leaving Oliver's. The door was barley shut behind them before Connor was pressing Oliver up against the cold, tiled bathroom wall. Connor reluctantly pulled back before he could get lost in the throws of passion. He ran his tongue slowly across his kiss swollen lips, tasting the sweet taste peppermint and hot chocolate. "Did you make hot chocolate this morning without me?" Connor asked,  
"are we seriously going to have this conversation right now?" He allowed a gentle smile to envelop his features as he gazed down at his boyfriend with loving eyes. God he loved this man.


End file.
